Nessie gets grounded! :P
by xXxiLoVeEdWaRdxXx
Summary: Nessie gets a little TOO intimate with 'J'. And Bella... Well, she gets a little mad. : Read it to find out more!


"Just because you don't like him doesn't mean I won't date him!" screamed Renesmee, racing to her bedroom.  
Bella rolled her eyes.  
"I don't NOT like him, and there's nothing I can do to stop you from dating him, but what I CAN do is change the way you DO hang out with him."  
Bella knocked on Renesmee's door.  
"You know the drill, Renesmee."  
Bella paced around the front door of her daughter's room.  
"1.  
Do you really want another? I'm not paying for it this time.  
2.  
Seriously Renesmee? I'm NOT buying you a new one!  
3.  
Okay. You've officially got to go buy a new door now."

Bella thundered through the door using her all-too-powerful shoulder, with ease. Renesmee was lying on her bed, staring out the mosaic-ed window that was made especially for her.  
"Renesmee?" Bella said quietly, sitting on the edge of her bed.  
*Mumblegrumblemumble*  
"What?" muttered Renesmee.  
"1st of all, you do NOT talk to your mother that way. 2nd of all, you heard me about the door, right? And last but not least, explain about your little charade back there."  
"Why would I explain to you?"  
"Because I'm your mother, and I said so."  
"Well, that's SO fair."  
"Young lady…"  
"OMW! Well, it isn't!"  
"What in the world is 'OMW'?"  
Renesmee huffed. "And I have to tell you because…?"  
Bella glared and her daughter, and that was all that's needed.  
"Ugh! It means…..", Renesmee paused and looked up at her mother.  
She nodded.  
"Oh… my…. werewolf."  
Bella stood up. "Are you serious?"  
"Yeah."  
"Holy Macaroni. Well, anyways, all I have to say now is that I really don't mind you hanging out & going out with Jacob. Just don't ever, and I mean EVER, let me catch you in my house using tongue. And-"  
Renesmee grunted. "Isn't it punishment enough that you know about that?"  
"Let me finish, Renesmee! AND you're grounded for a half a week."  
"For kissing J?"  
"'J'? And no. For being so PREOCCUPIED with 'J' that you didn't do your chores. For 3 days. IN A ROW."  
"Fine!"  
"Fine!"  
Bella walked towards the gaping hole in Renesmee's dirty room.  
"And don't forget, you're buying the door this time."  
"AAHH!!! WHATEVER!"  
"I just told you not to speak to me that way. Do you really want me to change it to 1 whole week?"  
"But-"  
"It's 1 and a half now."  
"What?!"  
"2."  
"That's not-"  
"Ahh. You're going for a record-3 weeks!"  
"Ugh! No, mom!"  
"And she's done it! 3 weeks, Nessie! Nice job!"  
Bella smirked and walked off to help her husband, who was doing laundry.  
"Ugh!" said Nessie, stuffing her head into her pillow.

About 2 hours later, Edward came into her room. Nessie was playing Guitar Hero.  
"Hey, sweetie. What's up?"  
Renesmee paused the game.  
"Oh, no. Please don't tell me Mom told you about me tonguing Jacob."  
Edward frowned in disgust. "Um... no. She didn't. And frankly, I don't really want to know more about it, either."  
Nessie blushed. "Oh. Oops. Hehe." Edward sat down in Nessie's chair, which was next to her bed."However, she did tell me that you're in trouble. And… Grounded for 3 weeks."  
"Yeah. How's that for just?" Renesmee pressed 'continue' on the game.  
"Well, I gotta tell ya, your mother_ can_ be stubborn sometimes. So I'm sorry if she seems mean to you. But she's also just trying to be a good mom. I mean, seriously, Ness, look at your floor. There's a pair of pants here, and a magazine page there, and… You've got to shape up, too. Not JUST your mother."  
Renesmee won the song and sat down on her bed.  
"Yeah. I guess you're right. I'll try to cut her some slack. And clean my room. Hehe…"  
Edward smiled, stood up, and hugged his daughter.  
He started walking towards the door. "Oh, and she also told me that you're paying for a new door for yourself. THAT'LL be interesting to see." He grinned.  
Nessie threw a pillow at him. "Shut up." She laughed.

I f you want another, just comment on this one, saying if you like it or not!  
Thanks! ;D


End file.
